Greater of the Two
by Ailis Ceana
Summary: After an incident at school, Edmund feels homesick. Peter tries to cure it. Lots of brotherly-sibling fluff.


_**A/N: Hello, world! This story is set after VDT ( again). I just feel like its always Peter having a harder time adjusting to England than Edmund did. Here's my hand at switching the roles. Not a movie verse. **_

_**Disclaimer: All belongs to Jack Lewis, ya'll!**_

One fine, yet very warm day at England, a boy, sometime High King of a land called Narnia hid behind a door. Now, you mustn't think there was any danger , for I assure you, it was nothing of the sort.

" Just wait for it," Peter said to himself, his ear near the crack of the door.

The door swung open and without even a moment skipped, " BOOOO!"

The victim of this prank was none other than King Edmund of Narnia ( also, currently residing in England) a very wise-er- thirteen year old boy. An undignified scream escaped the boy's mouth as he slammed his back against the wall that was not behind him. That, of course, is physically impossible- so he went tumbling to the ground.

" Peter!" he bellowed, his voice cracking at the higher pitched syllable.

Opposite him, Peter was rolling on the ground in laughter.

" Peter, shut up!"

Again, laughter. Edmund growled and tackled his "enemy".

However, he was no match for the sixteen year old. In a matter of a few seconds, the younger was pinned to the ground, lying on his back.

" Peter!" he bellowed again. ( His voice cracked again, too.)

" Hey! You tackled _me_, remember?"

Edmund squirmed and wiggled under his brother's hold to no avail. He relaxed himself with a big huff.

" Let me go," he grumbled.

" Awww, Eddy's not in a good mood," Peter patronized. He pinched Edmund's cheek very much like their aunt would.

" Oh, shut up and get off already!"

Peter seemed to think about it for a second. Then, as expected of any brother, he sat on the poor boy.

" Gahh! Peter!" Now, he was trying to punch his brother's arm. Once again, it was to no avail.

" You need to get to the traing gr- I mean, gym."

" Ow, ow, ow..." Edmund began to wince and whine under Peter's weight.

" Yeah, right," Peter rolled his eyes. " That won't work on me, Edmund."

" No, really, Peter!"

" Edmund! I know you do not have a belly-ache. Now-"

It was at this time, the older brother's eyes fell upon a bruise on Edmund's left arm. Immediately, he jumped up.

" What happened?" he demanded.

Edmund lay there on the floor, taking in a few deep breaths to push away the pain. He pushed himself into a sitting position.

" Nothing, I just- fell out of tree today," he rubbed his head.

" Edmund Alexander, you are a horrible liar," Peter answered. " Now tell me what happened or so help me I will-"

" Peter, please," Edmund stood up. " I can deal with my own problems!"

He stomped away in hope to get peace and quiet in his own dormroom, until he realized that he just was in room. He returned half a second later. " Get out of my room, please."

" Not until you tell me what happened today that has you sore," Peter sat on the bed. He deducted the last bit quite easily.

" When I'm ready to talk, I'll call you!" Edmund snapped crankily. " Now, please, just get out!"

Peter shrugged and exited the room, hearing his brother slam the door behind him. He walked across the hall to his own dorm. Sighing, he plopped onto his own bed and picked up his literature book.

" 3...2...1..."

" Peter, I'm ready to talk!"

The older rolled his eyes and returned into the other room shutting the door quietly behind him.

" I met Cartrit today," Edmund mumbled.

That was enough of an explanation. Paul Cartrit was (reluctantly) expelled from their school last term for being caught in the act of bullying. Of course, he was the Head's favorite, and still was. After all, he was his nephew. Cartrit could be very vicious, and forced a whole clan of bullies to join him.

What Peter didn't understand, is what his little brother did to attract attention of such a large crew of barbarians to attack.

" What did you do?" he asked.

Edmund sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. " I refused to keep quite about a certain incident. I caught them smoking tobacco behind the dumpsters."

" And what were you doing behind the dumpsters?" Peter questioned. After all, who goes behind those smelly things without reason?

Edmund swallowed and bit his lip hard.

" Eddy?" Peter placed a hand on his shoulder. For once, Edmund didn't attest to the nickname.

" I was getting homesick again, Pete," Edmund sighed. Peter didn't need to ask which home he spoke of. It was quite obvious it wasn't their home in Finchley.

Edmund and Peter, while they were still in the same school building had met at the park benches. One had to pass the foul stench of the dumpsters to get there- which was why no one bothered with the benches. Which was why the Pevensie boys found it ideal to have their conversations about Narnia there.

" Why, of all the-"

" They saw me at the very last moment. I don't know what was wrong with me. I froze! I froze, Peter!"

" Ed-"

" It's almost as if-as if all I learned in Narnia is leaving me!" The young boy squeezed a spare pillow of his.

"Just as all we learned in England disappeared in Narnia," Peter voiced both their thoughts.

" They- they caught me. And, even Oreius would agree, seven against one was an unfair number!"

" Aye, brother," Peter smiled weakly. " That it was. I'm sure you fought your best."

" I tried, but..." he ended in an exasperated sigh. " It was humiliating! There I was, a king- a, once, twenty-four year old man- helpless among seven foolish school boys!"

" How did they hurt you other than your pride?" Peter stated bluntly, more worried of Edmund's bones and muscles.

" Have you heard a word I said?" the younger reproached, rather hurt by the comment.

" Every word," Peter replied in an even tone. " Now, let me see that arm of yours. You know, you're lucky they didn't catch your eye."

Edmund rolled his eyes. " It's nothing Peter."

" Ed," he warned.

Edmund sighed, his voice wavering, " They grabbed me, which resulted in several scratches. The bruise on the arm, from slamming me on the wall. And my stomach- well, they had a few blows there. If I hadn't struggled, they would have finished me off badly. I may be rusty on some things, but I had enough to get away."

"Hmmm," Peter paused. " You may be sore for a bit. But, you did turn Cartrit in to the head, didn't you?"

" Of course!" Edmund exasperated. " And, as usual, the Head didn't believe me...this confounded school. He said I didn't have evidence!"

" Did you show him your bruises?"

" And risk him calling Mum reporting I started a fight with Cartrit? Yeah, sure!"

Peter rolled his eyes. " You know Mum wouldn't believe it."

" Would she?" Edmund returned much to Peter's surprise.

" Why would you say that?"

" Maybe she thinks I'm slipping into old habits, and, by Aslan, sometimes I'm tempted to. Everything here is so unfair!"

Peter smiled weakly. " You forget, O Just King, school is only a few more years for you and then, a university."

Edmund laid back on his bed. " I was talking about England, in general."

Peter bit his lip. He had to agree. Everything in England did seem unfair after anything in Narnia.

" Edmund, Narnia may be the greater of the two, but here is still home. Remember, home is where-"

" It feels nothing like home!"

" It is," Peter said harshly. " And if you would stop sulking you would adjust here. You were one to always adapt quickly in any situation, Edmund Pevensie. Something akin to self-pity has gotten a hold of you again, and you need to snap out of it!"

Edmund stared at Peter, his brown eyes unreadable. For a second, Peter was ready to take back his words, afraid he was too harsh.

The younger sat up and stared at his hands. Peter looked down, uncertain of his brother's reaction

" Thank you."

Peter's head snapped up. " What?"

Edmund smiled. " I needed that."

The older boy stared dumbfounded. He quickly snapped out of it.

" Well, I knew something was wrong."

" Yes, I know," Edmund scoffed.

"Because you're my big brother who can read me like a book, right?"

" No," Peter said seriously. " You were getting soppy."

The younger boy stared in confusion. Peter burst into laughter.

" You're quite the puzzle, Edmund Pevensie."

Peter got up and informed Edmund he was returning to his own dorm. Turning his back proved to be a mistake. A hard object collided with his back causing him to stumble to the floor.

Peter gritted his teeth and picked up the Algebra book, and turned to administer his death glare to Edmund.

"What?" Edmund shrugged. " I didn't want to be soppy."

" Bother it all, Ed," Peter laughed, setting the book on the side. " No more fights, okay?"

" I'll try, " Edmund smiled.

With one last nod, Peter slipped into the hall. He sighed at the gray walls that resembled something like a prison. Oh, how he missed Cair Paravel!

Narnia would always be the greater of his two homes, but as long as Aslan and his brother were here, Peter would live anywhere.

_**A/N: Love these two brothers to death**__**J Hope you enjoyed ! Roses are red, violets are blue, you are amazing if you review! ( Cheesy…I know). **_


End file.
